


Rescue Me

by ValkyrieOnline (cuddlycathar)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly self indulgent fluff, Cop AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Firefighter AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, There will be plot I swear, and drives a truck, and gabe is his usual sarcastic self, idk how long this will be, jack has a dog of course, mccree is basically walker texas ranger, please ignore cheesy ass title, so we'll call it medium burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlycathar/pseuds/ValkyrieOnline
Summary: "'I'll introduce myself, but only because I'll be working with him,' Jack wagged his finger at her. 'Strictly professional.'As usual, he was wrong."In which Jack Morrison, a firefighter in little ol' Grand Mesa, ends up working with Officer Gabriel Reyes much more closely than he'd planned.





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! The wonderful characters in this story belong to Blizzard, and the rest was yours truly.
> 
> Couple of things first:  
> I know Grand Mesa is an actual place, but in this story it's a fictional town.  
> Ana and Rein are in their fifties, Jack and Gabe are 37, McCree, Genji, and Angela are around 30, and Tracer's in her mid-twenties in this one.  
> Finally, I'm not personally familiar with some of the occupations in this story, so sorry if everything isn't 100% accurate.
> 
> Enjoy (:

Mirages of heat rippled throughout Main Street, visual testament to the Southwestern summer. The Grand Mesa firehouse fit right in with the rustic downtown style, its red brick exterior casting a homely presence to both its residents and the public. With the kids done with school, June brought the residents of the small town out in droves to enjoy the quaint ma-and-pa stores off the beaten path of Route 66. They hopped in and out of shops, seeking the refuge of air conditioning between their walks. Jack Morrison wasn’t so lucky. He didn't need to look outside to know how hot it was, he felt the suffocating heat inside the firehouse kitchen as he rubbed his brow and removed the casserole from the oven.

Satisfied with his cooking, he wiped his hands on his khaki shorts and leaned out the window to call down below. “How's that AC coming Torby?”

The mechanic spewed Swedish curses, smacking his head against the windowsill getting up from the flower bed.

“Gah! Don’t worry Jack, it's nothing I can't handle!”

Jack just shook his head and smiled before popping back inside, although he hoped something would get fixed before he sweat right through his gray GMFD t-shirt.

“Mm, smells wonderful in here!” He heard Lena before he saw her, sounding chipper as ever. Her brown hair was pulled back in a headband, a towel slung over her shoulder after the day's PT.

Lena Oxton was his partner on the truck, and had been since she started at the station. Her bubbly enthusiasm was a welcome uplift on a tough day, and while she was still green at times, she was a great asset to the team.

“Lunch is cooling off on the counter.”

She scoffed and planted herself across from him at the table, propping her feet up on a chair. “Good luck with that mate, it's hotter than the oven in here.”

On cue, the whirring, mechanical drone of the air conditioner started up again, accompanied by Torbjorn’s triumphant shout. The cool breeze streaming through the station felt heavenly, earning a collective sigh of relief from everyone inside the building.

Later, the crew talked while they ate: Lena about her new girlfriend, Torbjörn about whatever he had fixed on the truck that day. Being able to finish a meal without rushing to a call for once was peaceful, and he cherished the time spent with his coworkers. Most people didn’t live their lives in constant vigilance, waiting for the tones to drop and suiting up at a moment’s notice to answer a call. But these weren’t most people; they were family to him.

Jack flipped through the paper in comfortable silence before Lena spoke up.

“Hey Jack, you know what all the fuss down the street at the PD was?”

He shook his head. “I haven't been down there today, what's up?”

She gave him a casual shrug in return. “Dunno, but when I drove by this morning there was a bit of a crowd, cameras and stuff.”

“I think I can explain that.” Ana stood in the doorway, wearing her EMT gear and a mischievous, twinkling smile. “But you’ll have to wait, I’m starving.”

They all greeted her before she dished up her own lunch. Ana was the oldest member of the squad, was respected by all of them, and always had their backs in case of a medical emergency. Or any other emergency for that matter, and he doubted if there was anything she hadn’t seen in her lifetime.

“Looks good, habibi.” She ruffled his blond hair and sat in Lena’s place, who had gone to shower.

“How’d your call go?”

“Oh, nothing special. Just an ER transfer, poor boy fell out of a tree broke a few bones on the way down.”

“Ouch.” he winced.

“Anyway, on to the real news.” she said, sounding like a giddy child with a secret. “Winston retired, and now Reinhardt is being promoted in his place. They had a small ceremony for the occasion, which is what Lena was talking about.”

Jack’s face lit up, blue eyes crinkling when he smiled, and he set down his newspaper to look at her with intent. “No shit? Ana, that's great!”

“Yes, we are both very excited. Though, he says he will miss you seeing you on the job greatly.”

Jack would miss that as well. Ana’s husband Reinhardt was always a sight for sore eyes on calls, and while working with the cops wasn’t his favorite, the man was a damn good one. He had a booming, infectious laugh, but was terrifying when he meant to be, and they’d come to an interesting friendship over the years.

“I was going to wait to tell you, have it be a surprise, but we'll be having a little get-together at the house on Saturday if you're available.”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ana.”

“Glad to hear it,” she smiled back at him. “Angela is working, but hopefully the rest can make it. Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree will be there also.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“You may not have met them before, but they'll be taking over his department in his stead,” she went on. “Jesse is a nice young man, he's been partners with Reyes as long as I can remember. Gabriel is a detective, and he can be a bit difficult to warm up to, but you will eventually. He's your age,” there was a long, suggestive pause before she continued with a wink.

“Handsome.”

Jack groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Not this again Ana.”

He loved her to death, they all did, but Amari was a stubborn woman. She’d been trying for several years with no avail to get him back into the dating scene after his last relationship fell apart, but the right person just hadn’t come along again, at least that’s what he told people, namely himself.

She raised her arms in defeat before getting up to put the dishes away, and he could hear the tinkling of her china behind him as she made tea. “Look habibi, all I'm saying is that having someone in your life would do you good. Besides, see what Emily has done for Lena.”

He couldn't argue with that. The young Brit had always possessed a sunny disposition, but even more so after meeting her partner. Still, Jack didn't budge.

“I’ll introduce myself, but only because I'll be working with them.” He wagged his finger at her. “Strictly professional.”

As usual, he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to update at least 1-2 times per week.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at skyronlegacy.tumblr.com! Thanks for reading, and kudos, comments and all that jazz are always appreciated <3


End file.
